Gap
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: Oneshot! Apriltello! After a harsh discussion with Mikey regarding his smile, and an awkward family photo, Donnie remembers why he hates the gap between his teeth. A talk with April though, quickly changes his mind. Maybe his gap isn't so bad after all...


**Hey Guys! I need a hobby...Virtual cookie cakes for whoever reviews! Oh come on, they're fresh out of the oven! Yum!**

**Disclaimer: Jessica doesn't own Tmnt. Or an Easy Bake Oven. Or a horse. Not even an Ipad. Or a Mansion. I think you get the picture.**

* * *

Donnie laughed. He had his orange-clad brother in a headlock, rendering him helpless. Mikey giggled. "Dude! Mercy! I surrender! Let me go already!" Donnie smirked. "Okay, freckle-face. I'll be nice today."

April laughed at her friends. It wasn't often that she got to see them play around, considering that they were ninjas that needed to protect a giant city. Mikey crossed his arms. "Hey! Don't call me that!" He yelled, earning another laugh from Don. "And why not, freckle-face?" He teased. Mikey gave harsh stare at his brother. April sighed._ "I think Mikey's taking Don too seriously,"_ she thought while chuckling to herself. She glanced up from her laptop to see Mikey give Don a mock glare.

"Well, at least I don't look like a freaking gap-toothed hillbilly!" He said before cracking up. April saw the hurt expression in Don's eyes, and knew that Mikey went too far with that little comment. Donnie squinted his eyes and tried his hardest to look angry to mask his pained expression. April saw right through the façade. Mikey covered his mouth when he saw his brother's face, wishing he could take back what he just said.

"No, dude, I swear I didn't mean that. You know that I would never-" Donnie sulked off to his lab. April walked over to Mikey and slapped him on the arm. "Ouch!" He cried. April stared coldly at him. "Why the heck did you say that?! You know he was just teasing you! You and I both know for a fact that everyone loves your freckles. That's why all your brothers call you that, not just Don!" Mikey pouted and lowered his gaze from the angry redhead's to his feet.

Suddenly, Splinter opened the large door to their lair and walked into the living room grinning. He had some sort of old camera around his neck. Leo and Raph heard the ruckus and decided to check it out. When they saw the device he wore around his neck, they looked to each other in confusion. "Um, Sensei…What is that?" Leo asked, pointing to Splinter's newest find.

"This, is an old camera. I found it when on my trip topside today. Now, I want to take a picture of all of you, seeing as I have never had the opportunity before." The brothers and April awkwardly gathered around, getting in the position to take a photo.

"Ok, one, two…" Splinter trailed off, and took his eye off of the little window of the camera.

"Donatello. Smile!" He chided. Donnie grumbled and smiled, but did not show any of his teeth. Splinter huffed. "Donatello. Your brothers are all smiling, won't you?" Leo, Raph, Mikey and April whipped their heads to look at their flustered brother/friend. Donnie gave a small toothy grin that lasted about two seconds. Luckily, Splinter managed to catch it on the camera.

"Perfect," he said. "Okay, thank you, my sons. You may go now." Everyone went off their separate ways, including Donnie to go to the one room he loved best in the lair. April followed him and grabbed him by his mask tails.

"Hey. I want to talk to you." Donnie stared at her and scratched his head. "About what?" He asked, inviting her into his lab. April collapsed down on his small bed, followed by the science loving turtle. "Why wouldn't you smile when we were getting our pictures taken?" She knew the answer, but she wanted to see the brainiac try to come up with an excuse. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you mean?" He asked innocently. April rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, mister." Donnie glared at her and paused for a moment, musing on whether he should tell her or not.

"Idonreallylikethaspaceb'weenmteeth," he mumbled incoherently. "What was that?" April questioned mockingly. "I don't like the stupid gap between my teeth, alright!" He snapped. April was satisfied with the answer and smiled. "Why?" Donnie once again glared at her. April put her hands up in defense. "Just tryin' to help here, don't get snappy with me." She tapped her chin. "How did you even get a gap between your teeth anyway? Donnie sighed.

"Diastema."

"Huh?"

"It's a space between the two front teeth, caused by genetics. In case you ever wondered if one of my brothers knocked it out, the answer is no." April sighed in relief. "When did you realize that you even really had it?"

* * *

***Flashback***

**_Donnie wailed as Raph taunted him. "We all have most of our big boy teeth, but you have a big old space between yours! That must mean that the tooth fairy don't like ya!" Donnie sniffed and headed off to Splinter's room. The little turtle tot was not surprised to see his Sensei meditating, but to his 7-year-old mind, this was an emergency, He ran into Splinter's lap and started to cry. Splinter sighed and stroked his son's shell._**

**_"What troubles you, Donatello?" He asked softly. Donnie wiped his eyes and looked up at his master. "Raphie said that the tooth fairy doesn't like me because I have a space between my teeth. He said it makes me look stupid!" Donnie snuggled closer into Splinter's fur and continued bawling. Splinter reminded himself that he would need to talk to Raphael later._**

**_"My son. The tooth fairy likes you all the same. The gap between your teeth does not define your intelligence! In fact, you are one of the smartest people…Err…Turtles I've ever met." Donnie beamed. "Really?" Splinter nodded and chuckled. "Also, most people consider gaps between a man's teeth handsome!" Donnie giggled and wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Master Splinter."_**

* * *

April laughed at her friend's tale. "Splinter's right, you know," she said. "The gap between your teeth is pretty adorable…" Donnie's face flushed, and April gave him a kiss on the cheek. Donnie's eyes widened in shock, and he blushed profusely. "…And I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
